Some software applications are developed for offline implementation and use, in which application data and code are stored and executed locally to a particular device, such as a mobile device. In such cases, users do not require, or depend upon, network access when using the application(s). However, offline applications are associated with a number of difficulties and challenges. For example, an application may be difficult for one or more users to upgrade or otherwise maintain, and data stored locally may be lost as a result of a malfunction, breakage, or loss of the local device.
In other scenarios, application data and code may be partially or completely stored and/or executed at a remote server, with a local device accessing the application on the server via a suitable network, such as the public Internet. Such scenarios address many of the difficulties associated with implementing applications locally. For example, a network application may be updated once at the server, for the benefit of all users. Similarly, data may be centrally stored, backed-up, and otherwise maintained. Nonetheless, to the extent that network applications rely at least in part on network access to function correctly, disruptions in network functions or access may be experienced by users as corresponding disruptions in functionality of a network application.
Accordingly, application developers often attempt to obtain many of the benefits of both application paradigms, e.g., by making some aspects of a network application available locally. In this way, for example, a user who experiences a temporary loss of network access may still continue using the network application, using the locally-stored aspects. Unfortunately, implementing applications in this manner may be difficult to optimize, time-consuming, and error-prone.